Conventionally, in a DC power-supply device that uses, as a load, an inverter that drives a compressor motor or the like used in an air conditioner, a heat-pump water heater, a refrigerator, a freezer, and the like, as a configuration that converts an alternating current into a direct current, for example, a configuration that converts a single-phase alternating current into a direct current (for example, Patent Literature 1) and a configuration that converts a three-phase alternating current into a direct current have been disclosed (for example, Patent Literature 2). In these conventional techniques, switching loss can be decreased by keeping the switching frequency low, thereby enabling to achieve high efficiency.